User talk:AxG
Page move request Could you please move the article 9NBN back to NBN Television and 9NBN HD back to NBN HD? Despite the on-air branding change, the name of the station has not changed (as shown on its official website, Facebook page, Twitter page and other official media. The new on-air branding was only introduced as the station is slowly being integrated into mainstream Nine Network branding. I originally contacted Digifiend about this, but I had not realised that he had been inactive since late-February. Thanks. NickM98 (talk) 03:55, March 6, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Andrew Harry Bass *'Reason': Inserting false information *'How long he should be blocked': At least 2 weeks, and if he keeps with that behaviour, 2 months, and if keeps doing that, infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) File:National_Nine_Network.png Restore that image. Please. Dan Oregon (talk) 14:57, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I asked you to provide a reason as to why the you wanted the image undeleting and used on the page, to which I gave you the reasons as to why I'd not undelete it. In the end you through a tantrum towards me. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) tv clube pe and tv atalaia plase edit the tv clube pe and tv atalaia:http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Tv_clube_pe http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/TV_Atalaia User block request *'User': Johnas manzanillo *'Reason': Recreating fake pages, edit warring and inserting false information *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:15, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Forgot a thing... Page/file delete request *Page/File: Element_Animation_(Philippines)/Other, Treehouse TV on-screen fake bug, Element Animation screen bug, ElementHD, Element Animation OSB, Element HD 2, BBC TV 69 On Screen Bug, Treehouse_TV_On-Screen_Bugs, BBC TV 69 OSB, Treehouse TV Logo (repeated PNG image), KBN, KBN again and KBN once again. *Reason: Completely fake pages/photos (except the Treehouse logo which is a repeated image). [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:54, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Request for protection Please protect pages for recently registered users or first-time editing articles such as: Element Animation (Philippines) with subpage Other (due to fake), Network Ten (due to vandalism by girl-troll Alexandra), RTP1 (due to vandalism by the same troll) & EWTN with subpages (due to vandalism done by well-known troll Alex Clarke) for 1 year. --Pepek94 (talk) 14:23, March 10, 2016 (UTC) : I think the Element blah blah blah/Other page should be deleted, since it's all fake. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request (1) *'User': QwertyDude360 *'Reason': Vandalism-only account. *'How long this person should be blocked': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Anniemoon77 *'Reason': Not following the editing guidelines while editing. *'How long this person should be blocked': 6 months, if this person keeps editing without following the editing guidelines again: Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request (3) *'User': Johnas Del Valle Manzanillo 2001 *'Reason': Goddangit, it's that filipino again. Block evasion. *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite, obviously. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:06, March 11, 2016 (UTC) User block request (4) *'User': Nacho44 *'Reason': Sockpuppet of Anniemoon77 (i can confirm that by looking at his/her contributions. both people don't follow the editing guidelines and both have repeated numbers at their usernames.) *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) File rename request Axg, I have a photo you need to rename. This photo must rename to IsfahanCityCenter.png Thanks,Imnew7373 (talk) 01:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I forgot another one: This photo will need to be renamed as Domeston24hourpng. Thanks,Imnew7373 (talk) 01:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) User block request (5) *'User': Liam20102195 *'Reason': Inserting false information. *'How long': 5 months. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) User block request (6) *'User': Blakleynow *'Reason': Block evasion (Bjbarnett2011) *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) User block request (7) *'User': Gabriel555 *'Reason': Not editing according to the wiki's editing guidelines. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:48, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I am new to this Wiki. I've just created a page for a UK breakfast television program, Good Morning Britain, which was created in 2014. But, I do not know how to upload any logos. Could you help me out please? Also, I've created many pages on other Wikis, (Professional wrestling, Minecraft, etc), but this is my first time using this wiki. Sorry if I come across as annoying, I just didn't know what to do here. Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:47, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello, AxG. Thank you very much indeed for revising my SVG recreations of the new CBBC logo that I originally recreated it with a software called Inkscape. I really appreciate it. DonDonP1 (talk) 23:16, March 21, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Stanlee44 *'Reason'; Sockpupppet of Anniemoon77 (both don't follow the editing guidelines; both have two repeated numbers on their username) *'How long': Infinite or 6 months. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:15, March 25, 2016 (UTC) User block request (8) *User: Maurodx *Reason: Use the images without copyright *How long: Infinite. Don Israel (talk) 22:17, March 25, 2016 (UTC) : That's not a reason at all. You can just put a copyright template and everything will be fine. Also, you are mad because you got blocked in a forum, so stop trying to block him. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 02:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) SVG files KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:31, March 27, 2016 (BST)How can I upload an SVG file, whenever I upload it, it says: "Verification does not work". :KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC)I can't upload SVG files.KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::On your computer what is the file extension on the file you wish to upload. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:35, March 27, 2016 (BST) KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC)The file extension on the file I wish to upload is the Rainbow 1 - 2004 logo.svg.png" :Then that would be a PNG rather than SVG file. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:05, March 27, 2016 (UTC) : KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC)Good, now change all the old 'Trent Barton' images from PNG to SVG please, thank you! Become an admin KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Can I be an admin, AxG? :Users can make a request at Logopedia:Requests for adminship. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:02, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Another one (User block request) *'User': Boomerangz *'Reason': Keeps putting less quality of already uploaded images! *'How long': 1 month or more. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC) : This person needs to be blocked immediately. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 20:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) User block requests 1st * User: Jude Brian Lardera * Reason: Creating fake pages & logos * How long he should be blocked: 3 months or infinite 2nd * User: Johnasmanzanill * Reason: Sockpuppetry * How long he should be blocked: Infinite --Pepek94 (talk) 13:34, April 7, 2016 (UTC) KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC)Can you convert all the 'Trent Barton' images from PNG to SVG?KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC) KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Forgotten SVG images KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC)You forget the SVG images of 'Ruddington Connection' and 'Club Class'. Logo presentation Can you add this image presentation on the homepage? You must sign a user talk Kebbie. Don't actually use Unsigned or admins would take action to block you. Imnew7373 (talk) 13:12, April 10, 2016 (UTC) That change to the AT&T page that could be false That user, named Josh and Nica, was either vandalizing or putting false info on the AT&T page, because he/she thinks the logo after the SBC merge was introduced in 2007 after Cingular Wireless merged. But it truly first appeared in Nov. 2005 right when the SBC merge was finished. This is evidenced by this commercial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGiVhXEzwms So whatcha gonna do?? Block him, warn him, take some kind of action, or something?? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 17:14, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Block user request AxG, you have another user to block: *'USER: 'DTVRocks *'HIS REPORT: 'Logopedia:User Reports *'HIS CONTRIBUTIONS: ' *'REASON WHY HE SHOULD BE BLOCKED: '''Vandalism only account *'HIS ESTIMATED BLOCK PERIOD: 2 weeks, and if he disruptively vandalizes pages again, infinite. Can you block DTVRocks for his disruptive vandalism? Thanks. Dan9122 (talk) 18:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Trent Barton SVG files KeebiePalmer (talk) 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)Convert every 'Trent Barton' logo from PNG to SVG please, thank you.KeebiePalmer (talk) 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Renewed request for protection Could you protect RTP1 page due to excessive vandalism done by well-known girl troll Alexandra. Pepek94 (talk) 16:41, April 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'''User: Raycinfer *'Reason': Inserting false information and sockpuppeting. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 19:12, April 10, 2016 (UTC) : Please. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:13, April 11, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Alexclarkerf199 *'Reason': Ugh, again. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC) DonDonP1 becoming an admin KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:02, April 13, 2016 (UTC)'DonDonP1' has over 2,000 edits, can you promote him as an admin please?KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:02, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :Users can make a request at Logopedia:Requests for adminship, and gain consensus. Besides I can't, only bureaucrats can. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:05, April 13, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Dan9122 *'Reason': Edit warring. *'How long': 1 month. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Jemrogers27 *'Reason': Not editing according to the editing guidelines (possible sockpuppeteer of Anniemoon77) *'How long': Infinite. I've had enough of these people, so please, block 'em. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) StormyAlexa08. Way to avoiding sockpuppets. She's non stop abusing creating multiple accounts, so she must be banned infinite & her IP addresses must be detected to arrest by FBI or Police. She will be sent to Correctional Facility without Internet. Migration to the new portal with windows registration that would be necessity to avoid the sockpuppets. Logo presentation KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC)1:Can you leave the'Indigo' presentation on the homepage for a week? 2: Can I add the 'Sky 1' logo presentation tommorow?KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Better Sky1 thing Um... I actually made a better Sky 1 thing... Game of buses KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:08, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Do you want to use these 'Trent Barton' logo in Game of Thrones version? The link is: Game of Buses.KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:08, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Game of Buses does not exist, Kebbie. Also, the Trent Barton logo used today is not an item. Dan9122 (talk) 10:13, May 5, 2016 (UTC) BBC/Other and Closing Variants pages Creation idea suggestion Hi AxG, I had an idea of creating an other and the closing variants pages with different screen caps of the BBC logos. Since we have end boards on various BBC related pages such as BBC Bristol, BBC Birmingham and BBC Productions. If you agree or disagree with my idea, inform me. Thank you. --TPercival (talk) 07:47, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Untitled section do you want a bbc 5. :Does the BBC want it, that answer would be 'no'. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 12:40, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Yo I was just wondering, what are the requirements and/or recommendations that an admin should have? Do they need to have a certain amount of edits and need to be popular or something? ITV Dude (talk) 16:08, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :* Hello, please don't ignore me. ITV Dude (talk) 21:12, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Replied on the user's talkpage. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:38, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Regarding LightTower936 Hello, AxG. Pardon my language, but there are two possibilities about LightTower936: either that user is a vandalizing butthead or whoever hacked LightTower936 is a vandazling butthead. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:07, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :That behaviour seem to have come out the blue, their edits to some of the Olympic bidding cities pages where in good faith, although the user capitalised each word. Anyway the user was blocked across the whole Wikia network. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:38, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Template trouble It seems we've got 2 similar templates about the list of Augusta TV stations, one of which I accidentally created: Template:TV stations in Augusta and Template:TV stations in Augusta, Georgia. Is there a chance that both templates will be merged? Bigvoice313 (talk) 00:55, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and merged them. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 01:15, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Block request AXG, I have new user you need to block: *User:User:IamAdeel *Reason why:Putted pages in a Wikipedia page on his one Muhammad Adeel and a fake page called XPCMasti *How long: 3 months. If he makes more Wikipedia and fake pages, Indenfite. Thanks, Imnew7373 (talk) 11:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ABC 1962 orig. logo comeback on a recent promo While I was watching KABC (ABC Station) in my area, I saw a promo with a sponsor from Embassy Suites Hotels and near the end, when the shows were being listed, I saw the original 1962 ABC logo. Could I add that to the ABC (United States) page stating that it made a comeback in a promo? Please respond ASAP! Thanks! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 14:04, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for Restoring Crayola Article Hello, AxG, and thank you very much indeed for re-editing the Crayola article and for replacing the JPG file of the 1989 Crayola wordmark with the SVG file of that same wordmark. DonDonP1 (talk) 20:04, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Suspecting something... We had a lot of people not creating pages with the editing guidelines, and when you warn them about it, they ignore it. I have also seen that all these people's names have 2 or 3 numbers in the end. And i'm suspecting these people are sockpuppets. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 20:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Imnew7373 vandalizing AxG, I recently put into investigation that a user named Imnew7373 vandalized the MSN page by removing a gallery from the 2000 logo. If you can, can you block that user with the following settings: (oh, and also check his contributions and make changes to the suggested settings if deemed necessary) Reason: Constant Vandalism Contributions: Time to be blocked (change if needed): 1 month (block him for life if makes a sockpuppet of if keeps vandalizing after his block or yada yada) Thanks and please respond back ASAP! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 00:09, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware Imnew7373 was moving them to the Other page, and trying to declutter the page, no action is to be taken. P.s. Don't write 'please respond ASAP', it will not get you a quicker response. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 01:02, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Something's going on with Msrcec16 Msrcec16 recently made a category called "2017" and he added so many pages there and he added a number of fake pages there. So what action will you take to stop with that? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 03:51, May 15, 2016 (UTC) About Jacobmills815 Hi AxG, It's about this troublesome user called Jacobmills815 who has vandalized Motion Picture Association of America/Other, Bandicai and I became annoyed by this and I request that Jacobmills815 has to be blocked for this offense. Thank you. --TPercival (talk) 16:19, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :The edit war with him has been on-going today. Hopefully soon Jacob will be banned from using Logopedia.--Muzzarino 22:05, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Stephen Dr. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Viva_Las_Vegas.png :Yes, and? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:50, May 31, 2016 (UTC) http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Motion_Picture_Association_of_America/Other Who's the owner of this wiki? :User:Alxeedo111 is the founder of Logopedia. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:35, June 2, 2016 (UTC) crat nomination Would you mind if I nominate you to be a bureaucrat? So far you have a lot of edits and you've took out many vandals.Muzzarino 19:51, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the nomination, but right now I'm fine just being an admin. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:33, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Bigvoice313 moved The Walt Disney Company/Copyright Notices to Disney Enterprises Inc/Copyright Notices and made it a candidate for deletion I've noticed that happening on the pages I mentioned in the title. The aforementioned user in the title thought it was a fake page for an article. But I disagree. Looks like he just put it on there for fun. So what action can you take against that user? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 00:35, June 1, 2016 (UTC) What the heck are you blaming me for? The reason I put that article as a candidate for deletion because a user named DTVRocks messed it up. So I reverted his edit back to the way it was. And for your information MindsEyeTHPS, I did not move the article, DTVRocks did. Now, if you want an explanation about this, I'll be glad to reason with you. Bigvoice313 (talk) 01:00, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Peggydru: Look unlock http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Motion_Picture_Association_of_America/Other, So I can put other pictures that has the logo of it on it. :Any images can be added to Talk:Motion Picture Association of America/Other for now, then an admin can put them on the page until the block protection ends on 4 June. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Administrator Can I Be A Administrator--DTVRocks (talk) 18:27, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :I can give you five good reasons of why you CANNOT be administrator: :*'1:' You have fewer than at least 2,500 (or so) edits :*'2:' You have inserted fake logos :*'3:' You have reverted an edit revert in order to restore fake info, which is considered immoral and against the policy :*'4:' You will be blocked soon :*'5:' You have made a frivolous title change too many :Oh, and one more thing before I go: Logopedia:Requests for adminship is there if you want adminship. No matter the outcome however, you can't be an administrator. Sorry. And you've been reported once before not too long ago, plus we need to work on our grammar. That is what we admins do. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 18:34, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I have a problem. Sir! Saybrooker has making Motion Picture Association of America/Other again. Can you block Saybrooker out? Please? Hey you! Sir. Can you make International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/2000-present and the others? Ideas Sir! I have an idea! I made International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/1953–1999. But it's too much of International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Other. Can you help me? User block requests Would you like to block one person with two accounts: 1st account *'User': Jyzandior *'Reason': Creating fake pages and logos *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite 2nd account *'User': Jyzandior11 *'Reason': Sockpuppet of Jyzandior *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite --Pepek94 (talk) 13:26, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Bad News Hey, someone put their Youtube channel on Logopedia with only 100 subsMaddox cox (talk) 01:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Theme Designer issue I don't know how that's happened on this wiki, I know you didn't do this, but can you change it back the way is was originally, please? Thank You. --TPercival (talk) 05:47, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Time to see the User Reports I'm tired of reverting Neilman's vandalism. And he isn't the only one. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 11:48, June 27, 2016 (UTC)